When the Seagulls Cry
by Monochrome Colored Shoe
Summary: The curtains reveal open, the chess-board is set, and the tragedy begins,and no one is left alive when the seagulls cry.AU?Eventual USUK with side pairs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia,Umineko no Naku koro Ni,nor any other media references in general.**

* * *

_From an annual family meeting,_

_All the members gathered together for the occasion._

_A family reunion since six years filled with nostalgic faces,_

_It was simply where all inhabitants were to re-collect memories,_

_To catch up from the last time they had crossed paths._

_To the elder members of the family,_

_It was to claim the riches they have been seeking for,_

_to determine the fate of the family's prestigious glory._

_To the younger members of the family,_

_It was merely the time to talk about fun things to pass the time_

_Before the time to part ways came upon them._

_A simple family reunion._

_And everything plunges into complete chaos over a letter delivered to them._

_The storm cages the family into the main house,_

_Closing them off from the rest of the human world._

_The island is trapped into the mercy of the of the golden sorcerer's domain,_

_The shadows unrest begins to drift upon them_

_as the cackles of witches and sorcerers alike fill the night air._

_The curtains reveal open, the chess-board is set, and the tragedy begins,_

_And no one is left alive when the seagulls cry._

* * *

The pieces were all joining together for the game.

The man puffed out a cloud of smoke, eloquently seated while observing everything fall into place. Golden butterflies fluttered all around him, but he paid no mind to them. His kiseru,a gift from Kiku from long ago,was neatly placed next to a cup of tea and a top hat on the table; he leaned onto the table with his hand propping his chin up. His intricately, gold linings of his manteau shone brightly from the light. His emerald eyes, as green as the forest foliage and the rolling hills, viewed the spectacle before him with mild interest, but he knew the grand banquet awaiting him was about to start soon.

He lifted his free hand up in the air, as if expecting something to be given to him. And by a mere few seconds, a bright light shone brightly on the palm of his hand before it dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. What was left was a golden ring with an engraving of an insignia on it. The man brought the ring closer to his face to inspect it, when he finally deemed its worth, a mischievous smile a child would use when they have a wonderfully,devious plan up their sleeve,curled onto his face. Taking a sip of his tea and setting the cup back on its saucer, he murmured to himself. "He'll be waking up at any moment now …" He took out a note from the table's drawer, along with a golden-lined envelope with the same insignia as the ring on it. He folded the letter just enough for it to fit inside the envelope, and sealed it with a piece of red candle wax, and stamped it shut with the ring given to him just before slipping it on his left middle finger.

He placed his black top hat, decorated with a crimson-red ribbon and two rose decorations, back onto his head, and raised out his free hand once again. Another golden light appeared on the palm of his hand, except this time, the light formed a large shape, and once it dissipated once more, the form turned out to be two separate umbrellas."Well then,I'll just start the first game while he's getting acquainted with the chessboard."

He rose up from his chair, placed the letter under his clothes for safe-keeping and calmly stood from his place, his whole body started to change into a large group of golden butterflies. His face distorted into wicked laughter at the thought of what the night will bring him. "Let's see if you can deny _this_,Alfred ~ !"

And then the man completely disintegrated into golden butterflies, flying off into its destination. His cackles of malicious intent could still be heard from.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's the prologue for the idea that's been stuck in my head for a while now. 8'D**

**So it's a APHxUmineko crossover,with the APH cast playing the Umineko roles,there's a small little twist that you can already tell from this chapter,but I bet everyone will catch it though. XD**

**Oh,one other thing,any suggestions for the other roles (other than America as Battler and England as Beatrice) are always welcomed ! Especially since I don't have most of the folks from the meta-world filled in. (Fem! versions are allowed too. 8D)**

**I hope everyone will have the story to their liking,seeing as I haven't written and published a story in such a long time! Please review and critique,I'm always happy to read them! -bows-**


End file.
